Miracles Still Happen
by minimausal4
Summary: Vanessa and Zac are in love, but can stroke of fate destroy it all? Can one accident change everything? See for yourself.


**Miracles Still Happen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

Two years. Two years since her life was shattered. Two years ago she had a loving boyfriend and a great life.

But one little moment took everything away from her.

**Three years ago**

_Christmas Eve_

They were supposed to celebrate Christmas at her parents' house with all her family. And were on the way to them.

"Zac, please drive carefully. The road is icy", Vanessa said.

"Yeah, honey I know. I'm always carful", Zac replied.

Suddenly a car on the road lost control and Zac tried to avoid a crash and then everything turned black.

Vanessa's POV

I opened my eyes and saw white. I was very confused where I was. But then a voice said to me: "Honey, you are at the hospital."

At first I didn't recognize the voice, but then it became clearer and I realized that it was my dad.

But know many questions came to my mind, like why I am here and where is Zac. I tried to vocalize them, but my dad cut me off and said: You were in a car accident. You slipped in a coma for a week. Oh honey, I'm so glad you are awake and fine."

With a croaky voice I asked: "Zac?"

My dad's smile slipped off his face and turned into a frown. "Maybe you should rest", he simply said.

With all my strength I asked in a more steady voice: "Where is Zac? I need to know."

"Oh darling, I don't know how I should say this, but Zac was hurt even worse than you and slipped in a coma too, but the doctors aren't optimistic that he wakes up. And even if he does there is big chance that there will be long term damage."

My brain couldn't comprehend the information and I simply denied it: "No, no this can't be happening. It's not true. Where is he?"

But then I looked in my dad's face and saw tears running down. As I began to realize it and tears streamed down my face, my father simply hugged me and let me cry until sleep overtook me.

In the middle of the night I woke up and saw that I was alone in my hospital room.

"Why did this happen? I can't believe it. How should I live without him? We are soul mates. I love him so much."

In the morning doctors began to check on me and they said that everything is fine with me and that I could be released tomorrow. When I tried to visit Zac in his hospital room, they said to me that I had to wait until tomorrow. I simply couldn't believe this and was angry at everyone.

Next day after I did the paperwork for my release I went immediately to Zac's room, but stopped in front of it. I was so afraid of what I would see and of losing him forever. As I went in my breath faltered, he looked like he was dead. He was very pale and there were many machines hooked on him. The only sound in the room was sound of the lung ventilator. I was so afraid of only looking at him.

But then I sat on the chair next to his bed and spoke to him softly with tears streaming down my face: "Hey Zac, I love you so much. Please wake up. I can't live without you." But then a nurse came in and I had to go, but not without resistance.

**One week later**

Every day I went to visit Zac. I moved out of our flat, because I couldn't stand the silence without him there and moved to my parents, because I would need their support through this time. Every day I hoped that he would wake up and I would have my lovely boyfriend by my side. But it didn't happen.

**Nearly 2 years later**

So much happened in the last two years. I lived a year long in my parents house, but I couldn't live there any longer, because they said that I should move on and let the past go I will never understand how they could say this to me. He was the man I wanted to marry and I know he wanted to propose to me soon, because I found a ring in our flat, but I never told anyone about it.

For the first six months after the accident I was depressed and I had to see a doctor, but everything went better. But on the anniversary of the accident my parents said that I should move on and even Zac's parents said the same. How could they? He was their only son and they gave up their hope? I couldn't understand this and moved out and since them I haven't seen my and Zac's family. They tried to contact me, but I ignored everything they had to say to me.

The last year I finished college and got my master's degrees in business and fashion. I opened a small store with my designed clothes and it went so well that I have now two other stores. I was a bit lonely, because my friends weren't real; they were only friends with me, because I had money.

Nearly every day the last two years I visited Zac in the hospital, but he didn't get better. But I didn't lose hope. I would never. He was and is the love of my life.

It was Christmas Eve two years after the terrible accident and like last year I would spent Christmas in Zac's hospital room and talk to him. I decorated his room to make it look more homely.

I sat in a big chair and told him what I did today and that I love him and that I want him back. Suddenly I thought that I saw his fingers twitch, but it stopped and I thought it was hallucination. But then I saw this his beautiful blue eyes were open and that they stared at me.

"Zac? Can you hear me? Please talk to me. I love you so much"

"Vanessa", he tried to say, but his voice failed.

"Yes, honey! It's me. Wait I call a doctor."

I called a doctor and he was surprised to see Zac awake and began to check on him and the doctor said: "OMG, this is a miracle. There seems nothing wrong with him. Tomorrow I will do some tests and merry Christmas."

I couldn't believe what the doctor said and simply stared at Zac, but he was confused and I explained everything to him. Beginning with the car accident, our parents, my business and everything between.

He was very shocked that his parents gave him up and so he didn't want to contact them either.

"Honey, I know this place is not very romantic, but I love you and I wanted to do this already two years ago. Vanessa Anne Hudgens will you marry me?"

Tears sprang to my eyes and I launched myself on his bed and kissed him very hard and whispered:"Yes, I want to marry you. I love you so much. It's really a Christmas miracle."

We talked until we fell asleep, and early next morning the doctors came in and examined him. The results were amazing, even the doctors were surprised, Zac was healthy, nothing was wrong with him and after a rehab for his muscles and everything he would be the same as before the accident.

We were both so happy and celebrated this until we fell asleep.

**6 months later**

Zac and I were going out to celebrate his successful recovery. He was now as healthy and fit as before the accident and he even finished college. The last six months were very stressful, but it was worth it. Zac got even a job offer to become a professional football player. So we had to take the opportunity and celebrate. We ate at a fancy restaurant and went afterwards dancing.

This evening we reunited with our high school friends Corbin and Ashley and promised to meet each other again. So over the next weeks we quickly became very good friends again and went even on double dates as Ashley and Corbin were also dating.

We asked them to be our maid of honor and best men and they agreed. Our wedding date was Christmas Eve and we both wanted to have a small ceremony. We both missed our parents, but couldn't forgive them for giving up hope.

One day as we were shopping for wedding rings, we saw our parents in a restaurant together and listened to their conversation. They were talking about Zac and me and that they visited the hospital and that he wasn't there and that they wanted to contact us, because they were very stupid for giving up hope, but they hurt so much and wanted to simply forget.

We had both tears in our eyes, because we missed them so much and showed us to them. It was a very tearful reunion, but we couldn't completely forgive them.

So for the next six months they tried to make up for everything and we eventually forgave them. So on Christmas Eve three years after the accident we married. It was a very small, but beautiful ceremony with only them, their parents, Corbin and Ashley.

**The end**

**This is my first story and I don't know if it is any good. So I hope that you will review.**

Love minimausal


End file.
